Annabeth: La Batalla del Laberinto
by su roa
Summary: Que pensaba Annabeth Luego de besar a percy y como se sintio con su desaparicion en La Batalla del Laberinto.


Annabeth:

—Ponte otra vez la gorra —le dijo—. ¡Y lárgate!

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Annabeth sorprendida—. ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

—Tengo un plan. Yo los distraeré. Tú puedes usar la araña metálica. Quizá vuelva a conducirte hasta Hefesto. Has de contarle lo que ocurre.

—Pero ¡te matarán!- ahora sonaba muy preocupada, no podía soportar la idea de perderlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Todo saldrá bien. Además, no tenemos opción.

Aunque era verdad eso no sonaba bien, no quería separarse de Percy, que pasaría si algo le sucediera. Pero sonaba tan determinado que tuvo miedo de contradecirlo. Pero en caso de que algo le sucediera, debía saber algo. Lo miro furiosa por un instante, en el que sintió que el corazón le latía como loco y por fin luego de mucho tiempo de soñar con ese momento. Se acerco a Percy y lo beso. No fue un beso largo, pero fue perfecto para hacerle saber lo que sentía y para darse fuerzas a sí misma.

—Ve con cuidado, sesos de alga. —Se puso la gorra y desapareció.

Lo dejo ahí con expresión sorprendida pero feliz, en seguida vio que Percy reaccionaba y empezaba a pelear. Entonces le dio la espalda y se propuso a seguir a la araña, se demoro un rato pero logro encontrarla, corría desesperadamente tras de ese pequeño animal metálico. Cuando escucho un fuerte ¡BUUUUUM! Proveniente de donde Percy se encontraba hace un momento peleando. No podía estar pasando.

No! – el grito lleno de terror salió de su boca inconscientemente.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar sentía que el dolor se esparcía por cada célula de su cuerpo e inundaba su corazón, no podía haber perdido a Percy. La última línea de la profecía revoloteaba por su cabeza… algo peor que la muerte. Pero Percy no era un antiguo amor. El era la persona que ella quería actualmente. Aun tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Luke, pero lo que sentía por Percy era muy poderoso.

Lloro por un largo rato. Con determinación se seco las lágrimas y busco la araña. Tenía que llegar al taller de Hefesto y luego al campamento. No podía rendirse. Debía seguir por PERCY.

Siguió la araña por el camino mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Por fin llego al taller de Hefesto y le conto lo sucedido, al llegar a la parte de Percy el llanto se apodero de ella otra vez.

Y… ¿Dónde iras ahora?- pregunto el dios preocupado.

Creo que debo regresar al campamento y dar la noticia, luego tal vez regrese, pero no creo poder hacerlo sin Percy y ahora no tengo ni a Grover ni a Tyson. No sé qué hare.

Está bien pequeña, te daré un aventón al campamento. Si no te molesta la velocidad.

Gracias, me serviría mucho. Y si sabe algo por favor avíseme.

Lo hare, ahora cierra los ojos. Adiós. Y suerte.

Fue como si estuviera en una Montaña Rusa. La velocidad era tanta que sentía que la piel de su rostro se quedaba detrás. Con los ojos aun cerrados aterrizo en algo suave, los abrió lentamente y vio que se encontraba en la arena de la playa del Campamento. Suspiro aliviada, estaba en casa.

Camino hasta la entrada, iba en camino a la casa grande y no había mucha gente. La primera persona que la vio fue Silena Beauregard. La miro con los ojos azules muy abiertos

¿Y Percy?

Annabeth solo negó con la cabeza. Silena la abrazo y un par de lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Annabeth. Silena se alejo y miro a Annabeth.

El te quería.- dijo mirándola tristemente.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Annabeth sonaba escéptica.

Soy hija de Afrodita. Se cuando hay amor.

No lo sé. Debemos ir a ver a Quirón. El debe saberlo.

Les conto toda la historia, sin detalles personales, a Quirón y a Silena, que se había quedado acompañándola en la Casa Grande. Unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de los tres. Luego de un largo rato de no hablar, Quirón se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

Debemos avisar a todos, contarles toda la historia y preparar todo lo que sea necesario.

Annabeth y Silena lo siguieron hacia afuera.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, Annabeth conto todo la historia, omitiendo el beso, al final no tuvo fuerzas para contarlo así que Quirón hablo por ella. Al escuchar la noticia todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie se movía.

Percy fue uno de los más grandes héroes que este campamento pudo tener y lo extrañaremos por siempre.- sorprendentemente fue Clarisse quien lo dijo, ella que siempre había odiado a Percy.

Es verdad. El fue un gran héroe y un gran amigo.- la voz de Beckendorf sonó muy fuerte en el salón silencioso, estaba sentado junto a Silena y le tomaba la mano. Un par de lágrimas bajaban por la mejilla de Beckendorf y Silena lo miraba con pena.

Creo que todos debemos descansar y asimilarlo.- dijo Quirón y se retiro.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, excepto Annabeth, se quedo petrificada son la mirada en el peso, mucha gente al salir le palmeo la espalda o le dijo algo, pero ella no se movio. Se quedo ahí mirando abajo, como si quisiera bajar al inframundo y recuperar a Percy.

Fue un héroe.- dijo Clarisse, detrás de ella.

El mejor.- coincidió Annabeth.

Annabeth lo siento mucho, se que nunca fuimos amigos, pero lo apreciaba.

Gracias.

Todo mejorara.

No estoy segura, parece tan difícil continuar. No estoy segura de poder.

Lo harás, se que sin Percy aquí, tu nos guiaras a la victoria.

¿En serio crees eso?

Estoy segura.- sonrió Clarisse.- vamos te llevare a tu cabaña.

De acuerdo.

Durmió intranquila esa noche, el beso que le dio a Percy revoloteo en sus sueños por mucho rato. A la madrugada salió a dar una vuelta, no podía seguir ahí, camino por el bosque, cuando de repente Enebro salió de un árbol. Tenía los ojos hinchados, debía de haberse enterado.

Lo siento Annabeth.

Gracias. Lo siento no se qué sucedió con Grover.

Estoy tan preocupada, pero tengo esperanzas no se rendirá sin pelear. El encontrara a Pan.

Estoy segura. Ahora iré a caminar, hablamos luego.

Claro.- Annabeth ya se alejaba cuando Enebro la llamo.

¿Qué sucede?

El te quería.

Gracias, yo lo quería también, pero fui cobarde y jamás se lo dije. —lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y Enebro la abrazo.

Él lo sabía, créeme.

Eso espero.

Estoy segura.

Hay algo que debería contarte.

Lo que sea.

Antes de separarnos, yo... Lo bese.

Oh dioses.

Si, fue un impulso, pero me alegra de haberlos hecho. Espero que haya significado algo para él.

Estoy segura que así fue.

Gracias, pero necesito estar sola.

Me avisas si necesitas hablar con alguien.

Gracias.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la playa. De algún modo esto la conectaba con Percy. Respiro el olor de la playa y por un segundo sintió la mano de Percy en la suya y esa sensación de felicidad que la invadía cuando él estaba cerca. Contemplo al mar un largo rato, entonces una idea vino a su mente.

Señor Poseidón. Sé que mi madre no es de su agrado, pero su hijo Percy era mi mejor amigo, necesito saber si en verdad él se fue. Señor, necesito respuestas. Aunque es improbable que haya sobrevivido, yo tengo esperanzas. Y también su hijo Tyson corre peligro, él y un sátiro desaparecieron…en el laberinto. Por favor.

Nadie respondió, el mar continuo tranquilamente el movimiento. Annabeth suspiro frustrada y se levanto, debía hacer algo muy importante y tendría que sacar fuerzas de algún lado para hacerlo.

Se encontraba camino al departamento de Percy. Argos la llevaba. Tendría que darle la mala noticia a Sally.

Espérame aquí, no tardare mucho.- le dijo Annabeth a Argos al llegar. El solo asintió.

Subió las escaleras y dio un gran respiro, toco la puerta. Sally le abrió sonriente.

Annabeth querida. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Percy?

Annabeth entro al departamento. Cuando se sentaron en la sala ella le relato la historia de nuevo, sin besos, al contar lo del final Sally empezó a llorar, pero entre lagrimas dijo.

¿El puede estar vivo? Hay esperanzas.

Eso espero, me prepararé y regresare al laberinto. No dejare de buscarlo.- esa decisión la había tomado mientras miraba al mar. Debía investigar mucho y volvería.

Querida, sé que esto fue difícil para ti. No fue tu culpa.

Yo lo arrastre conmigo a esa misión. Si no fuera porque quise romper las leyes el seguiría aquí. Todo es mi culpa.

No es así.- Sally la miraba decidida.- el quería apoyarte, estar junto a ti en la misión. Era tu amigo, tú habías hecho lo mismo por el muchas veces. Sé que él te quería más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Yo también lo quería mucho. Pero eso no lo traerá de vuelta.

Tal vez lo haga. El no está muerto, lo sé. Pero sabes, creo que no está en el laberinto. Algo me dice que mi hijo esta allá afuera y que está tratando de recuperarse y regresara. No pierdas la esperanza, pero tampoco regreses al laberinto.

Está bien Sally. No regresare. Pero ¿Qué hará usted ahora?

Esperare a que mi hijo regrese, el lo hará ya lo veras.

Se despidió de Sally y regreso al campamento. Aun se sentía vacía por dentro. Pero de algún modo se sentía algo mejor.

Llego al campamento y eso la hizo recordar a Percy aun más. Se dirigió a su cabaña. No había comido desde que salió del laberinto, pero el hambre parecía haberse alejado de ella al igual que las ganas de reír.

Se encontraba sola en su cabaña así que decidió enviarle un mensaje iris a Thalía, ella merecía saber lo sucedido. Todo lo sucedido.

Cuando ya tuvo todo preparado en la parte trasera de la cabaña, donde se encontraba una fuente con un búho en la parte de arriba, lanzo una dracma. Y la cara de Thalía apareció en el agua. Lucia joven y fresca, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Annabeth que tan mal lucia ella.

Annabeth. Que sorpresa. ¿Sucede algo?

Annabeth le conto toda la historia, sin omitir ningún detalle. Al terminar los ojos de Thalía estaban llenos de lágrimas y tuvo problemas otra hablar otra vez.

Lo siento tanto. Yo… quisiera estar contigo ahora, pero las cosas están algo complicadas, lo siento.

Entiendo, es tu deber. Yo… estaré bien.

Creo que Sally tiene razón. El no está muerto. Y tampoco está en el laberinto.

Estoy empezando a creer eso. Quiero creer eso.

Hablare con mi señora Artemisa. Si se algo te avisare.

Gracias Thalía.

Gracias por confiar en mí. Y Annabeth.

¿Si?

El te quería.

Lo sé.

Más que como a una amiga.

¿Tú crees?

Y sé que tú también lo quieres de esa manera. Sé que están destinados a estar juntos. El regresara.

Eso espero.

La conexión se perdió dejando a Annabeth algo confundida. Si era verdad lo que todos decían, Percy realmente la quería. Ella lo quería también y ahora él no estaba con ella y le hacía mucha falta. Lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

Intento enviarle un mensaje iris a Percy, tal vez si estaba vivo lo recibiría. Pero por mucho que lo intento, no lo logro.

Se limpio las lágrimas de la mejilla y regreso a su habitación. Empezó a buscar en los libros sobre el laberinto. Nunca nada parecido había sucedido. Parecía que todo se ponía en su contra en la búsqueda de Percy.

Seguramente era la hora de la cena, pero estar sola era lo que necesitaba. Salió a dar un paseo alrededor del bosque. Todo le recordaba a Percy. No quería seguir sintiéndose así. Pero no podría a menos que Percy volviera a ella. Se quedo sentada en el suelo apoyada en un árbol pensando, hasta que se sintió demasiado cansada como para continuar. Todos ya se habían dormido, se recostó en su cama e inmediatamente se quedo dormida. Soñó con el beso de Percy. También soñó con Tyson y Grover, pero no fue claro los vio corriendo en una cueva, por lo menos supo que estaban vivos.

Al día siguiente se levanto decidida a entrenar y así alejar sus problemas de su mente. Nadie la detuvo, entreno como nunca antes. Sintió que una parte de ella que había olvidado volvía a ubicarse dentro de ella. Así pasaron tres días, entrenaba día y noche, comía solo si era necesario y ese vacío dentro de ella parecía haberse aligerado un poco. Cada vez que se sentía cansada la imagen de Percy la llenaba de energía y por primera vez entendió lo que él sentía al meterse en agua salada, ese golpe de energía que te llenaba de vida. El era su fuente de vida.

Ya entrada la noche salió de entrenar y se dirigía a su cabaña cuando Quirón la llamo. Entraron a la Casa Grande y ella se sentó frente a Quirón quien se encontraba de pie.

Has entrenado mucho estos días, estoy preocupado.

Me estoy preparando.

¿Para qué?

Para ir a buscar a Percy.

No volverás al laberinto.

El no está ahí.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yo… solo lo sé. Así como se que él está esperando que vaya a buscarlo.

¿Estas segura?

El nunca perdió las esperanzas de encontrarme cuando Luke me secuestró. El sentía que yo estaba viva. Así siento yo.

No dejare que lo busques. No sabes dónde.

Puede que la búsqueda no empiece pronto. Pero nunca. Nunca. Dejare de buscarlo.

Es hora de rendirnos. No hay señales de Percy. Por mucho que duela, el se fue.

¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?

Porque sé cómo es esto. Muchos de mis héroes se han ido para jamás regresar, se que las esperanzas se pierden. Por favor no quiero verte acabar tu vida por una causa perdida.

¿Estas diciendo que simplemente le darán un funeral? Sin molestarse en buscar.

Si. ¿Cuántos campistas hemos perdido en los últimos 6 meses? Es hora de avanzar.

No puedo.- los ojos de Annabeth estaban llenos de lagrimas y algunos lagrimas ya resbalaban por su mejilla.

Necesito que estés conmigo en esto. – la voz de Quirón sonaba débil y cansada.

Sé que él no ha muerto.

Annabeth. El no regresara.

¿Es tan malo tener esperanzas?

Te destruirán. Te sentirás defraudada. No quiero que pases por eso.

Lo pensare. Pero no prometo nada.

Está bien.

El rendirse no era una opción, pero al ver a Quirón tan decidido empezó a considerarlo. Solo quería tener ese rayito de luz, el sentir que Percy estaba vivo. Pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil. Pero algo le impedía cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, no quería perder a Percy. No podía alejarse de él. Simplemente no podía.

Pensó la idea de Quirón por varios días, un par de días más y serian dos semanas desde que Percy desapareció. Ninguna señal hasta ahora, Annabeth iba todos los días a pedirle consejos o señales a Poseidón o a su madre, ninguno respondió.

La decisión que había tomado solo la hacía sentir peor con ella misma. Pero lo hacía por Quirón y por el campamento. Ella siempre tendría esperanzas de encontrarlo, pero tal vez y solo tal vez no era lo mejor para el campamento. Debían celebrar un funeral para Percy. Para ellos significaría seguir adelante, para Annabeth solo un pausa. Ella siempre lo esperaría, sin importar lo que otros le dijeran o cuantos obstáculos se pusieran en su camino.


End file.
